A variety of oncogenes, proteins present on cancer cells, have been associated with specific cancers. The oncogene fms has come under recent scrutiny as being related to breast, lung pancreatic, ovarian, renal, and possibly other carcinomas, including acute myelocytic leukemia (AML). See, e.g., D. J. Slamon et al, Science, 224:256-262 (1984); C. Walker et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA,:804-1808 (April 1987). See also, J. H. Ohyashiki et al, Cancer Genet. Cytogenet., 25:341-350 (1987); H. D. Preisler et al, Cancer Research, 47:874-880 (Feb. 1987); C. W. Rettenmier et al, J. Cell. Biochem., 33:109-115 (1987); and R. Sacca et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 82:3331-3335 (1986). The product of the c-fms proto-oncogene is believed to be related to, and possibly identical with, a receptor of macrophage colonystimulating factor (M-CSF). See, e.g., C. J. Sherr et al, Cell, 41:665-676 (1985);
There remains a need in the treatment of such cancers for therapeutic products capable of destroying the carcinoma cells without severely adversely affecting the patient otherwise.